This invention relates to gyroscopes in general and more particularly to an improved gyroscope which permits sensing angular rate simultaneously about three mutually perpendicular axes through the use of one rate gyro.
Gyroscopes find wide use in navigation and guidance systems. Particularly when used in tactical missiles, homing projectiles and the like, low cost and low weight is desired. At the present time, a minimum of two gyros is required in order to effect measurements in three mutually perpendicular axes. This results from the fact that typically a gyro will have a spin axis about which its rotor spins and will be gimbaled in a pair of gimbals. Sensing of rates about the two gimbal axes is possible but sensing of a rate along the spin axis is not. To obtain sensing about the spin axis of the one gyro, another gyro oriented at 90.degree. thereto is required. Naturally, the requirement to provide two separate gyros adds to the cost and weight. In the case of guidance systems for tactical missles and homing projectiles and other like devices where the gyro will be destroyed upon use of the projectile this undesirably adds to the cost and weight.
Thus, the need for a system which permits sensing angular rates simultaneously along three mutually perpendicular axes using a single rate gyro becomes evident.